koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hisahide Matsunaga
Hisahide Matsunaga is a retainer of the Miyoshi clan and later the Oda clan. Infamous for his cruelty, violent nature and cunning, he was said to have defied Nobunaga for his own ambition. He is famous for defying his foe until his end, allegedly smashing the tea pots that Nobunaga so desired. Before his playable Samurai Warriors appearance, he was a generic NPC in Samurai Warriors: State of War and a Fire Ninja bodyguard. Role in Games Samurai Warriors His playable appearance is recognized as a daimyou of Yamato Province. He surrenders to Nobunaga during the warlord's march towards the capital. Kessen In Kessen III, Matsunaga appears as an elderly and feudal lord who occasionally defies and belittles Nobunaga. In the Japanese script, he speaks in a sleazy and mocking Kyoto accent. Though reputed as a betrayer, villain and an odd lover of tea pots, Nobunaga spares him after his first rebellion and allows Matsunaga to join the shogunate army. He eventually defects and rebels the same time as Murashige Araki. Prior to the Siege of Shigesan Castle, Nobunaga tries to negotiate for Matsunaga's surrender but he refuses. After his final defeat, he states that he is impressed with Nobunaga before he blows himself up in one of his castle's towers. Geten no Hana Though Hisahide is already dead by the time Geten no Hana takes place, Nobunaga mentions him by his first name during his first romance event. He states that he took Tsukumonasu, a prized tea jar once owned by Yoshimitsu Ashikaga, from Hisahide's possessions; he uses it to personally brew and serve tea to Hotaru and his brother. Nobuyuki identifies it and uses it to cryptically describe his impressions of his older brother's conquests. Character Information Personality A profound artist who relishes the intricateness of the tea ceremony and its instruments, Hisahide holds himself in high regard as a man of class and talent. He hates the concept of people's lives being dictated by fate. Voice Actors *Richard Epcar - Kessen III (English) *Kouji Ishii - Sengoku Musou 4 (Japanese) *Hisao Egawa - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes *"Hisahide, what is that insect there? It rings from within its nest, a bell cricket perhaps?" :"You are correct, my lord. It is the bell cricket from last year. It is essential for the insect to seek shelter, to prolong its lifespan. Lord Yoshiteru should learn from it and treasure his living days. We wouldn't want anything ...unexpected... to happen to that dear head of yours." :"Was that a threat, Hisahide? On what grounds do you think you have the right to order the shogun!? Out of my sight!" ::~~Yoshiteru Ashikaga and Hisahide; Samurai Warriors 3: Empires *"I never dreamed I would be facing you." :"Oh, I know you. You are Sakon of the Tsutsui, correct?" :"I'm honored you would remember me. But you should have never shown your face here." :"Why would I leave when I'm ravished by the pleasure that surrounds me? This battlefield is the greatest stage I have ever created! The ground is soaked crimson, and never-ending wails of those precious seconds away from their life's end quiver and reverberate around us. Exquisite. Wouldn't you agree?" :"... You're just as crazy as I thought. Time for you to die for this land." ::~~Sakon and Hisahide; Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou *"Master Nobunaga, you must know, people are petty little things with petty little concerns. You have to be careful who you trust, you know. That's just something you've never learned." ::~~Addressing Nobunaga, Kessen III Historical Information .]] During the 1540s, Hisahide served as a vassal under Masanaga Miyoshi before betraying him for his childhood friend Chōkei. He then became a representative for his companion in the capital of Kyoto while gradually gaining influence there as governor. Although he continued to support the Miyoshi family during his conquest of Yamato Province, sources claim that he secretly had members of Chōkei's family murdered to consolidate power over the entire clan through the young heir Yoshitsugu. However, the youth was also under the guardianship of Nagayuki Miyoshi, Masayasu Miyoshi, and Tomomichi Iwanari. Despite the daimyo's distrust towards the Miyoshi Triumvirate, he willingly collaborated with them to subjugate the shogun Yoshiteru Ashikaga in 1565. After Yoshiteru's death, Hisahide was free to wage war against his former allies. He suffered numerous setbacks at Sakai the next year and was forced to leave the area behind. His battle against the Miyoshi also resulted in the destruction of the Buddhist Tōdai-ji in Nara, causing others to condemn Hisahide. He eventually surrendered to Nobunaga when the latter took over Kyoto during the month of November. To survive, Hisahide participated in the Oda's campaigns for several years while retaining control over Yamato. He also secured Nobunaga's favor by sending him a precious tea item called Tsukumogami. But in truth, all this was to give the daimyo enough time to overthrow Nobunaga. He even conspired with the Miyoshi briefly in 1573 only to resume his conflict with them when the alliance proved useless. Four years after, he left Nobunaga's side once more to gain independence in Yamato, though this time the Oda had him cornered at Shigisan Castle. Defiant even in the face of defeat, Hisahide and his sons killed themselves. He also had his head and a valuable tea kettle called Hiragumo destroyed to spite Nobunaga. Gallery Hyakuman-nin_no_Sengoku_Musou_-_Hisahide_Matsunaga.png|Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou visual Image:Matsunaga-kessenIII.jpg|Kessen III screenshot Matsunaga-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobunaga no Yabou Tendou portrait Hisahide-100manninnobuambit.jpg|Hyakuman-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou rare portrait Hisahide2-100manninnobuambit.jpg|Gekokujo season portrait Danjo_Matsunaga_(1MNA).png|Danjō Matsunaga Hisahide-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Matsunyaga Hisahide in Samurai Cats Hisahide2-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Matsunyaga after killing the shougun Hisahide-nobuden.jpg|Oda Nobunaga Den portrait TR5_Hisahide_Matsunaga.png|Taiko Risshiden V portrait Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Geten no Hana Characters